The Fallen Fairys
by Rejected14
Summary: she stared at him. she was in love. but god had forbid love between angels and mortals. Levy and 5 other Angels get banished from heaven to find their true loves...but all this at a price, a curse that makes the guys die before the first kiss...the curse can only be lifted by true loves kiss. Yea i know corny sounding story:/
1. The Curse

1._** The Curse**_

_Millions of years ago angels from heaven, descended to the earth. They had been banished by god himself. _

~Hours before the banishment~

She started down at him. She watched him as he fought person after person.

"Levy-Chan we have a meeting with god soon!" a blond said.

"Sorry Lu-Chan I was watching him again….I didn't mean to," Levy apologized.

They got up and started to the room which god was.

God had found out Levy falling in love with a mere mortal. But she wasn't the only one, Mirajane, Lisana, Juvia, Lucy and even the angel of war, Erza.

"YOU ARE ALL BANISHED TO EARTH WITH A CURSE. THEY WILL FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU! BUT THEY DIE OVER AND OVER AGAIN. IF YOU END UP HAVING TRUE LOVES KISS WITH THEM, THEY WILL LIVE FOREVER WITH YOU!" God screamed.

~after the banishment~

~Levy~

I woke up on the ground. I was on earth. Around me were all the other banished angels. One by one they woke up. We didn't know what to do.

"How would we know what true loves kiss?" I wondered.

"Levy-Chan! How are we supposed to find these guys?" Lucy asked her.

"Um…. I don't know" I admitted.

**Authors spot where you go "REALLY! I WANT TO READ MORE"**

**Yes I know you hate it when we authors stop. **

**I will finish this after my awesome 4th of July is done with. **

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**Btw: if you haven't noticed they are FALLEN angels **

**I mixed my two favorite things. Fairy Tail and Fallen angels.**

**Oh and I don't own anything. **

**Review Please **


	2. Finding a way

_**2. Finding a way **_

_**Author's Note: Sorry it took to long!**_

_**Jasmine-.-Momo-chan** these are what the angels were:_

_Erza ~ Angel of War (Self Explanatory) _

_Mirajane ~ Angel of Matchmaking (Helps Humans find their match)_

_Lisana ~ Angel of all animals (she's the one who takes care of all the animals in heaven)_

_Juvia ~ Angel of Water (cause she's a water Mage)_

_Lucy ~ Angel of Spirits (She controls Spirits [a.k.a like determines if they get sent to heaven or hell])_

_Levy ~ Angel of Knowledge (knows everything)_

_(If some of these don't make any sense…..well…oh well)_

_**~Levy's POV~**_

We had been walking for days. Everyone was weak and didn't have a clue where we were going. This just seemed like an endless desert.

After three more hours of walking we came across a forested area.

"Finally! Something other then hot sweaty land!" Lucy cheered.

"I thought we were going to go on forever through that desert!" Lisana sighed, relieved.

As we entered the forest, I heard someone scream and then tree's break. Everyone turned at the sudden noise. There were many 2 guys fighting.

"HOT-HEAD COME ON YOU CAN FIGHT BETTER!" a cold voice said.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU KEEP FREEZING ME AND LEAVING ME TO DEFROST MYSELF AFTER THROWING ME THROUGH THIS DAMN FOREST!" a wild voice screamed.

_**~Normal POV~**_

"It's him! Juvia found him!" Juvia said, as her face flushed.

"You found him? The one you Love? Which one?" The long white haired girl asked.

"The Black haired one! It's Juvia's Frozen Love!" Juvia said.

Juvia had her hands on her face and her eyes had hearts in them.

"Lisana, why is your face flushed? Did you find your love?" Lucy asked the short white haired girl.

"Um…..well…..yea," she said.

"Well, it better not be Juvia's boy!" Juvia said.

"No, No, It's not him, it's the hot salmon haired boy fighting him," She smiled.

_**~Lucy's POV~**_

It seemed to be to fast to find the guys already. Lisana and Juvia already found their guys. Nobody else has.

The night came soon after and the guys were gone. Erza had left to go collect the trees that they destroyed and made a fire. We sat around the fire. We sat there talking about random things like 'what happens if we never find them, or what if they die?'.

Out of nowhere I look around and see Juvia and Lisana had disappeared.

"Hey where did Lisana and Juvia go?" I asked.

Everyone looked around.

"Where did they go?" Levy stated.

"They were just here!" Mirajane frantically said.

"They couldn't have gone far!" Erza exclaimed.

_**And I annoy you once again by ending it **_

_**It's only natural people!**_

_**I would like to thank these people for reviewing:**_

___**crimsondust9540**_

_**~2 guests**_

___**Thegodeater**_

___**Aurora528**_

___**Jasmine-.-Momo-chan**_

_**~NaLu4ever2000**_

_**I'm sorry if you people don't like the pairings I have so far. **_

_**Please Review! **_


	3. Angels can only be killed my angels

_**The Fallen Fairys**_

_**Authors note: **_

_**I am in the world's worst mood ever. Instead of reading reviews about my story I had a bunch of people telling me they don't like my pairing….. People that don't like it….well you gave me inspiration to write this chapter….. Cause I like NatsuxLucy too **_

_**3. Angels can only be killed my angels**_

_~Normal POV~_

The 4 girls ran in different directions trying to find Juvia and Lisanna.

What the 4 girls didn't know was that both Juvia and Lisanna went to find the Mages. The 2 girls wanted to be with them…. no matter what. They loved them more then anything.

_~Lisanna~_

Juvia and I were looking for the guys. We wanted to meet them in person, not watch from afar. We loved them.

"Juvia, I think we are close," I whispered.

There was no answer. I turned around to find that she was gone.

"Juvia? Where did you go? JUVIA!" I yelled.

_~Juvia~_

When Lisanna wasn't looking, Juvia ran ahead to find Juvia's ice mage.

"Gray! There's no possible way you can be drunk already!" a familiar voice said.

I looked to see the fire mage.

"So his name is gray?" she whispered to herself.

When I attempted to get up to go talk to them I tripped and fell over, letting a yelp escape.

_~Lucy~_

Hours passed and we still found nothing.

"JUVIA! LISANNA!" I yelled.

No reply.

I leaned up against a tree. Thinking.

Then Tears started to stream down my face.

I couldn't stop them.

"Lucy?" a voice said, "is that you?"

I wiped the tears from my face.

"Yea," I replied.

I saw Lisanna standing there.

"Why are you crying Lucy-Chan?" she asked.

"It's nothing," I smiled, "why did you run away?"

"Oh Juvia and I went looking for our mages."

"You still don't know their names?"

"Nope."

"Well your fire mage's name is Natsu Dragneel."

"Lucy-Chan how do you know that?"

"For one I'm the Angel of Spirits I know everyone, and second…..well….."

"What is it Lucy-Chan?"

Tears started down my face again.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM TOO!"

_**I changed my plot because you people who didn't like the pairing….. It gave me and amazing idea so this is the idea… the title is a hint by the way **_

_**I'm sorry to all those NatsuXLisanna fans out there reading this. **_

_**I'd like to thank the following people for Reviewing:**_

_**~natsuxlucyONLY**_

_Oh btw….. I kind of noticed that's not your username….. You just filled in the thing….. _

_Sorry to make you angry about the pairings I fixed it to how I liked it too _: D

_**~dang regacho**_

_Yea seriously it did start that way but now the beat of the story has changed….I think you will enjoy this story now _

_**~Guest**_

_What's with all these guest leaving reviews? And your review changed my mind who was my favorite pairing…. Well I always liked the pairing NaLu but I somehow made it a NaLi_

_**Please Review and NO MORE HATE COMMENTS MEANIES!**_


	4. Nothing like a Good Ol' Confession

_**The Fallen Fairys **_

_**4. Nothing like a Good Ol' Confession**_

_**Authors note: okay you reviewers make me smile every time I get a review. Most of the time it's like I'm having a conversation with you guys **_

_**I Hope you enjoy this chapter….. I had writers block while writing this. **_

_~Normal POV~_

"Y-you love Natsu?" The white haired girl stuttered.

"Yes! He's the one I fell for, that's why I am here!" The Blond said between sobs.

"I-I didn't know! I'm sorry Lucy-Chan!"

"What do we do? We are both in love with him…." Lucy put her head into her hands.

"I don't know but the truth is….. I'm also in love with another," Lisanna confessed.

"You're in love with 2 mortals!" Lucy said amazed.

_~Juvia~_

I woke up in a small room.

"Where am I?" I mumbled.

"Look Gray, she's awake," The Salmon haired boy said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster and this is Natsu Dragneel," the shirtless guy said walking in.

"I'm Juvia Lockser. Where am I?" I asked.

"You're in my apartment," Gray said.

"You started screaming last night, and we found you with a cut up ankle and passed out behind a bush," Natsu laughed.

I removed the blanket that was on me. My ankle had a bandage on it.

"Thank you for bandaging my ankle," I blushed.

_~Back at Their Campsite~_

Everyone had gathered back at camp. We never found Juvia.

"Well, Juvia went to find Gray," Lucy said.

They sat in silence.

"I think we should join one of the guilds, since we all still have our magic from heaven," Erza said.

"Since most of our loves are in the same guild we should join that one….which guild is it?" Mirajane said.

"Their Guild is Fairy Tail, I saw it on Gray and Natsu when they were fighting earlier, the guild mark was fairy tail," Levy said.

Erza stood up and did a victory pose and yelled "WE ARE JOINING FAIRY TAIL!"

**I'm sorry for all the short chapters, it's because I don't have the time to write long chapters. Oh and this chapter was bad, I didn't know what to put in it but I had to put them in fairy tail sometime. I have a plan for when they get into the guild**

**Thanks to these people for reviewing: **

_**~Disappointed**_

_Sorry to make you think I'm antagonizing Lisanna, I'm truthfully not, I hate it when people do that. And I found a cuter pairing that involves Lisanna_

_**~Guest**_

_You Mysterious person! _! I will not listen to them! I will not listen to the people telling me to change the pairings and such! _

_**~Jasmine-.-Momo-chan**_

_Your reviews are funny. Lol. Well the chapters are short because I get writers block fast and I am busy. _

_**~Fairy x Hunter**_

_Sorry it's not what it was: / _

_**~natsuxlucyONLY**_

_Well that review made me feel good. And I will try to make it the best story ever!_

_**Review please **_


	5. Joining Fairy Tail

_**The Fallen Fairys**_

_**5. Joining Fairy Tail**_

_**I don't own anything. Wishing I did but don't. **_

**~Levy~**

'_Join a guild? Is she crazy! What if they find out we are fallen angels! I don't want someone's wings coming out in front of everyone by true loves first kiss or something like that. _

"Erza what if we have the first kiss and then our wings come back? We would be banished and everyone would know what we are!" I said.

"Levy has a point Erza," Lucy said.

"I don't care we are going to join fairy tail and nobody is going to change my mind!" Erza yelled.

**~The next morning~**

We had found our way to fairy tail. Erza had opened the doors. I was placed in front with Erza. There were a lot of people looking at us as we walked in.

**~Normal POV~**

Everyone was looking at them as they walked inside.

The 5 fallen angel's eyes opened wide. Juvia was sitting next to Gray with crutches. She had a fairy tail sign already.

"Juvia? That's where you went!" Lucy said.

Juvia got up and game over to us.

"Hey sorry for running off. I didn't mean to," she apologized.

"It's okay Juvia," Mirajane said.

**~a number of seriously boring hours later~**

Everyone now had a fairy tail sign.

Levy sat by herself at a table as everyone was talking to their new guild members. She sat their eating strawberry cake.

"Hey why are you just sitting there?" 2 voices said.

She turned around to see 2 guys.

"I'm Jet," one said, "and I'm droy" the other said.

"I'm Levy, Nice to meet you," she smiled.

**~Lucy~**

I was standing there talking to a girl named Cana who was drinking after every sentence she said. Then someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned around to see Natsu.

"Hi, I'm Natsu and this blue cat here is happy," he smiled.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"I'm Lucy," I smiled.

We sat at the bar drinking and talking for a while.

"So why did you pick our amazing guild to join?" he smiled.

"Well I've always wanted to be in this guild since I was younger!" I lied.

He chugged another drink.

"You know you're really pretty," His face flushed as he said that.

"You really think so?" I blushed a bright shade of red.

**~Lisanna~**

I felt tears trying to urge their way out of my eyes. I couldn't hold them in. I got up while still in a conversation and just walked right out of the guild. As soon as I closed the doors behind me I started running. The tears poured out as I ran I couldn't keep them in.

"_It's only fair, she only loves him, and I love someone else and him. He also saw her first,"_ I thought.

Out of nowhere I ran into someone. I fell to the ground.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!" a voice boomed.

I looked up to see a man with blond hair and a scar over his eye.

**Just because it's going on 11 o'clock here and I am beyond tired I am going to finish it off here.**

**It's a cliff hanger here. Yes I know you all hate it sooooo much that I do this but it's just to keep you peoples reading!**

_**Thanks to these people for reviewing:**_

_**~Ferrii**_

_**~GoldenRoseLuceTanya**_

_**~NatsuxlucyONLY**_

_**~Fairy x Hunter~**_

_NatsuXlucyONLY says HI :P LOL_


	6. I forgot to put a name on this chapt

_**The Fallen Fairys **_

_**6**_

_**I own nothing…except the story idea**_

_**Jasmine-.-Momo-chan you no longer have to wait for this chapter! **_

_~Laxus~_

Her eyes sparkled when she looked at me. The wind blew her hair perfectly.

We were sitting on the edge of the river in town.

Her lips moved perfectly as she talked.

"Laxus, Laxus….LAXUS!" she said.

"Oh! Sorry what," I apologized

"Nothing it's not important apparently," she sighed.

"No tell me."

"Na, again it's not important."

"TELL ME!"

"NO! IF YOUR GUNNA YELL AT ME CAUSE I DIDN'T TELL YOU SOMETHING THAT YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN LISTENING TO IN THE FIRST PLACE! THEN! UGH!" she turned around and stomped away.

"WAIT! LISANNA! COME BACK!"

_~Lisanna~_

For some reason it annoyed me that he wasn't listening. I was just telling him about how I had fallen in love with Natsu and how he doesn't like me back, now that he has Lucy and all.

I know it annoys guy when girls don't tell them something but it annoyed me that he wasn't listening.

I walked back to the guild. As I walked in I saw Mirajane talking to a guy with green hair. He looked love struck so I believe that's who she was in love with.

I found myself a nice empty table by the wall. I faced the wall and held my face in my hands. I wanted to be left alone.

_~Levy~_

I was talking with Jet and Droy when all of a sudden Lisanna came back in with a half sad half irritated facial expression. Immediately I knew, she met her love and he pissed her off.

"Levy? Is something the matter?" Droy asked.

"N-no nothing," I fake smiled.

"You sure?" Jet asked.

"Yea, nothing is the matter," I assured them.

I got up and walked away, I was bored and they had started drinking. I sat at a table with Lu-Chan and Natsu.

"Hey Levy-Chan," Lucy smiled.

"Hi Lu-Chan, I see you found a person," I smiled.

Lucy was sitting in Natsu's arms now.

"Yea, have you found yours yet?" she asked.

I frowned at her.

"No, I thought he would be here, but he's not….. I guess I thought he was in this guild but he isn't," I sighed.

"Oh I'm sorry Levy! You'll find him some day!" Lucy consoled me.

_~Lucy~_

I felt bad for Levy. She hadn't seen him, so what if he falls in love with someone else?

I don't know how she would feel if that happened. But I know he would fall in love with her even if he turns out to be an ass.

"Lucy I will be back, I have a feeling someone is going to come in and start a fight here shortly," Natsu said.

Just as he said that some guy with black hair came in and immediately Natsu was there…..punching him in the face, but he blocked it with an iron fist or whatever.

I looked over at Levy. Her eyes were opened wide.

"Your in love with him!" I said.

"What! No never! Not with him!" she denied.

I could tell. Her face was a beat red.

_~Levy~_

She found out. By just one look she found out.

Gajeel Redfox was his name…. I was in love with him. Even though he was the complete opposite of me I still loved him. But there was one problem with him…. He had a girlfriend.

_**I'm going to end it here, since I have to go to a funeral **_

_**I had an idea that every chapter would be someone's point of view and how it goes with their lovers. I may start that next chapter.**_

_**Yes, I am using an OC character to be Gajeel's girlfriend. **_

_**Deal with it**_

_**People I would like to thank for reviewing:**_

___**dang regacho**_

_**~Guest**_

_What's with all the guests… ever chapter I have at least 1 review from a guest :/_

_**~Fairy x Hunter**_

~_**natsuxlucyONLY**_

_Yes you were right it was Laxus, whats the question you want me to answer?_

_**~Levina**_

_Next chapter I will write more! And their my favorite pairing too_

_**~Jasmine-.-Momo-chan**_


	7. Levy's Mission of Love Part 1

_**The Fallen Fairys**_

_**7**_

_**Levy's Mission of Love Part 1**_

_~NormalPOV~_

She sat there alone. The blunette, petite girl sat there, wishing that her loves were as easy as everyone else's. Lucy, Juvia, Mirajane, and Lisanna have already found their loves. And it was easy for them to get theirs, but hers was going to be hard.

"Why does he have to have a girlfriend?" she sighed.

Loud noises came from behind her. She turned around to see Gajeel with his arm around a beautiful girl with purple-blue hair, pink eyes, and pale skin.

"Cassie! Your back from your mission!" one of the crowd members said.

Levy got up and walked out of the guild. But she didn't know that she caught the eye of a certain black haired dragon slayer.

After an hour of walking she found herself by a cherry blossom tree.

"Why does this love this have to be so hard?" she said to herself.

"What are you talking about? I know love is hard but sometimes it has to be or you get nothing out of it," a voice said.

The girl turned around to see a black haired dragon slayer.

"What are you doing here?" she said trying to hide her sad voice.

"I was in a stalking mood," He said.

"You creep."

"Your point? Why are you upset over this stupid thing called Love?"

"You wouldn't understand what I'm going through."

"Whatever, but what you need to do is tell the person."

"It's harder then you think."

"For a shrimp like you maybe! But for me it's easy!"

"Shut up, it's easy for you because u know they like you back! Not like everyone loves the people that love them!"

"_The person you Love will fall in love with you, but if you don't kiss them before the time comes, then they will die,"_

Levy fell to her knees when she remembered that.

"How could I forget? But I don't want to hurt anyone!" she whispered, tears streaming down her face.

"Hey, something wrong?" he said.

"N-n-nothing!" Levy sobbed.

Levy got up and ran off, making sure Gajeel didn't see her.

She cried all night, she didn't know why but she did. Since Erza had gotten them a house, today when they were at the guild. They each had their own room.

**~Next Day~**

Levy walked into the Guild about 1 pm the next day. She had just gotten her eyes to stop swelling. As she walked in, the feeling of the place seem to be sad. She looked around and saw Cassie Crying and Gajeel was gone.

Levy walked up to Lucy.

"Hey what happened why is the feeling so sad in here?" she asked.

"Gajeel Broke up with Cassie Early this morning and then left without another word, he looked confused and restless," Natsu said.

"I'll be back," Levy said.

She immediately ran out of the guild and kept running. She had to find Gajeel.

She thought of a place. Then she ran towards the place where we first talked.

Sure enough, Gajeel was there leaning up against the tree.

"Gajeel!" She said.

"Shrimp? What are you doing here?" he said, surprised.

"I heard what happened. I thought you loved Cassie, what happened?" She said sitting near him.

"Her? She had been cheating on me for weeks now, I had finally decided to break up with her, she was a slut," he crossed his arms and looked away.

"I'm sorry, nobody should do that."

Levy got up and bravely gave him a hug.

"Shrimp what are you doing?"

She didn't say anything she just hugged him.

Then unexpectedly her pulled her into his lap and hugged her back.

**End of this chapter!**

**I thought it would be easier if every character had their own chapter just to make it easier, and leave cliff hangers that make you keep wondering for a few chapters or so.**

**Thanks for the reviews:**

_**~GoldenRoseTanya**_

_Wow you seemed excited that he has a girlfriend….. Weirdo :p_

_I know but sometimes if they would put their names on it I could thank them for reviewing! _

_**~Jasmine-.-Momo-chan**_

_I was on a fast pace so I didn't have the time to make it a long romantic chapter like I wanted it to. Sorry_

_**~Levina**_

_Who's Gajeel's Bitch? Well as u say…. She's a bitch :D –insert smartass happy face here-_

_**~natsuxlucyONLY**_

_The chapter is called 'I forgot to name this chapt.' because I forgot to name the chapter when I was typing it and didn't have time to put a name on it._

_**Thanks for reading this chapter!**_


	8. Erza's Fateful Encounter

**The Fallen Fairys**

**Chapter 8**

**Erza's Fateful Find part 1**

**Authors Notes:**

**I can't Believe how many people have read this…. This so far has over 1,500 readers. I was also happy to see that I had 8 reviews in one day. It was the highlight of my day. I'm painting my room at the moment and I have a lot going on so I might not be able to get chapters on here as fast as I used to. **

**I would Love to Thank my friends Cheddur (a.k.a _CheddurLeHomicidalButler__)_**

**Well I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

_~Erza~_

Since the girls were busy and I needed to find the money for out rent, I decided to go on a mission. It should be easy since I'm the angel of War. The mission was to free slaves from an evil empire.

Once I found the place I saw immediately that the ruler was obviously using the people as slaves.

I causally strode into the building….. Well actually I broke down the castle wall and beat every guard that came near me but it was still a causal walk.

"HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE? GUARDS!" I heard someone scream.

I look up to see a guy around my age with blue hair and a red tattoo around his eye.

_'No it can't be! Why does this have to happen here! On my first mission too!'_

"What's this broad doing in my kingdom? GET LOST! GUARDS WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" he screamed.

"THEIR NOT COMING DUMBASS! I BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF ALL OF THEM! AND I BROKE DOWN YOUR DAMN WALL! YOUR PEOPLE ARE ESCAPING AS WE SPEAK!" I yelled.

"HOW ARE YOU SO EVIL? I'M SUPPOSE TO BE THE EVIL ONE HERE!" he screamed.

"I'M NOT EVIL; I'M JUST ON A MISSION TO FREE ALL YOUR GODDAMN SLAVES!"

He got up put his hands in his pockets and walked towards me.

He stood before me. He placed his hand on my chin and proceeded to press his forehead to mine.

"I could use you, you should join me," He smirked.

"I will never join you," I stated, "I would never be comrades with anyone like you!"

I pushed him away from me. I turned around and started to walk out.

"How bout this…. Why don't you become my Bride Instead?"

I turned to face him. I was shocked.

I reequipped and proceeded to chuck 70 swords at him at once.

_~Jellal or whatever his fucking name is~_

"How bout this… Why don't you become my Bride instead?"

I wasn't trying to be evil. I was completely in love with her. All I wished was for her to return her feelings for me. Instead I got pinned to the wall by 70 swords, but surprisingly none had hit me.

I was stunned. I didn't know if I really saw it or not but….. When I had looked closely at her, as she turned around to leave…. I saw tears streaming down her face.

_~Erza~_

Tears started streaming down my face. I turned and quickly left the premises.

After collecting the reward I quickly returned home.

_~Jellal~_

That night I sat in bed staring out at the stars….

"Was she really crying…..? Where did I go wrong? I I I love her… I didn't want to hurt her."

**This is where I end it off since our 2 brains can't thing of anything else to put in this! **

**I have one request for all you reviewers…. I don't know what to put in chapter for Mirajane and Freed…. Have any ideas of what to put? I will try to put everyone's Ideas in this!**

**Thanks for Reviewing: **

_**~GoldenRoseTanya**_

_-couldn't think of anything to say-_

_**~Guest**_

_As you probably noticed I started with the others _

_**~Jasmine-.-Momo-chan**_

_Lol well the story isn't done yet…. You will find out what happens next_

_**~Levina**_

_Its okay I thought it was funny_

_**~LuckyLifeSmile**_

_You will have to wait to see this dieing part –insert evil face here-_

_**~Thegodeater**_

_I thought of it because my friend cheats on a lot of her boyfriends so I thought… huh why not_

_**~Thegodeater**_

_I would write longer chapters but if I made them longer then it would spoil the next chapter for ya_

_**~MelodyKey**_

_Shhhh don't tell people! That's what I was thinking of doing! Lol_

_**~Fairy x Hunter**_

_Nope made you people wait a little longer to figure out what happens with levy and gajeel _

_I will try to make next chapter for them. _

_**~natsuxlucyONLY**_

_Lol your review is just hilarious! The dying will come I promise you! True loves kiss comes too! Don't worry! _

_**~NaLustar**_

_I know you reviewed for chapter 3 but I felt like putting you in this chapter's review or whatever! _

_**~CheddurLeHomicidalButler**_

_NO I WILL NEVER REVIEW! EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE IN THE SAME ROOM WHILE I UPDATED THIS CHAPTER!_

**So thank you for review. Please review again! I love looking at them! Most are getting funny! I look forward to reading them! **

**PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!**

**HELP ME MAKE A CHAPTER FOR MIRAJANE AND FREED. I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT TO PUT FOR THEM IN A CHAPTER!**


	9. Levy's Mission for Love Part TWO!

_**The Fallen Fairys **_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Levy's Mission for Love part 2**_

**This is for all the people who didn't seem to care about my last chapter. Sheesh you guys are being so selfish! I should make you wait but I don't want to loose my readers….. I have a huge headache from you guys telling me to write this chapter and all this stupid crap I'm going through right now! SHEESH!**

_~Levy~_

It's been three weeks since that event occurred. I can still remember it like it just happened.

_I had wrapped my arms around him in a warm embrace. To my surprise he pulled me onto his lap and hugged me back. I was shocked; I didn't expect him to hug back. We sat there for what felt like hours… just hugging. We didn't say a word. We just hung onto the silence. _

"Levy-Chan! Are you paying attention?" The annoyed blond said waving her hand in front of my face.

"Oh sorry Lu-Chan!" I apologized.

"Why do you seem so distant lately?" she asked, "Did something happen with you and Gajeel!?"

"What!? No! Not at all!" my face turned to the color of a strawberry.

"SOMETHING DID HAPPEN! OMG!" She got all excited.

All of a sudden there was a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to see a VERY VERY Pissed off Cassie.

"Um…. Is something the matter?" I stuttered.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE TALKING ABOUT! DON'T BE STEALING MY GAJEEL! I WANT HIM BACK AND YOU WILL NEVER GET IN MY WAY!" She screamed.

"What makes you think that I'm stealing Gajeel from you?" I said.

"HE OBVIOUSLY LIKES YOU!" she screamed.

She stormed off still very pissed. I looked around. People were looking in my direction. I immediately got up and walked out the front door of the guild.

I somehow ended up in the middle of a forest.

"Why the hell is she so pissed anyways? She's the one who decided to cheat on him. If she really did love him then why did she cheat on him?" I said to myself.

"Hey, shrimp what are you doing out here? And why are you talking to yourself?" a voice said.

"I stormed out of the guild and ended up here, all because of your ex girlfriend the bitchy Cassie!" I said.

"Let me guess, she wants me back and is threatening you because of it?"

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Because she does this every single fucking time I break up with that bitch. I only go back out with her because it gets her to shut her dumb trap," he explained.

"Why don't you just find another girl, let that bitch get what's coming to her! Make her find a new gu-" I was cut off by Gajeel Pressing him lips up against mine. It felt so sweet. Something felt odd though.

I opened my eyes to see a bright white light. I felt something come out of my back and I felt my clothes loosen. Everything went back to normal and I looked up to see Gajeel with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Levy…. What….what are you!?" he asked.

I looked and saw I was in my white dress again, and I saw my angel wings….. My eyes widened with shock.

"No way…. How can this happen!? WAS THIS WHAT HE MEANT BY CURSE WILL BE LIFTED!?" I said.

"What curse? What are you talking about?"

I turned to face him. I took a deep breath.

"I guess I have to tell you…. Well…. I'm an angel… I was banished from heaven for falling in love with a human….. When God banished us… he placed a curse on us and told us it can only be lifted by true loves first kiss…. And just now when you kissed me…. you broke my curse."

"I can't help but believe you…. Not many people just sprout out wings when they get kissed…" he said shocked.

_~Gajeel~_

I didn't expect the cutest girl I had ever seen to be an Angel.

_~20 minutes later after Gajeel has soaked this all in~_

"Okay, so you were the Angel of knowledge? Wait how did you get into the guild…. Do you have any magic?" I asked.

"Yea… I still have my power from when I was in heaven…. I use this pen and it helps me use word magic," she explained.

_~Levy~  
_after about an hour of Gajeel asking questions, we sat there looking up at the stars in the sky. Slowly I felt myself falling asleep.

"Don't fall asleep on me now," he laughed.

"Sorry! I'm just kind of tired…." I yawned.

Gajeel placed me in his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist. I laid my head on his chest. Then slowly we both fell asleep.

_~Normal POV and at the Angels apartment~_

Everyone awoke with a jolt. We all ran out into the living room.

"Did anyone else feel that?" Erza said.

"Yea? What Happened?" Lucy said.

"Hey…. Where is Levy?" Juvia said.

"I think I know what happened! Levy probably got her true loves first kiss! She probably got her cursed lifted!" Mirajane smiled.

"I wonder what happens when your curse is lifted." Lisanna said.

**Hey you guys did say you wanted this chapter…**

**But levy's story is not over yet…. When I get done with the rest of the girl's chapters I will continue the story for Levy when I decide to combine the girls stories again!**

**Thanks to the like 8 people who reviewed in the day I updated last **

_**~natsuxlucyONLY**_

___**MelodyKey**_

_**~GoldenRoseTanya**_

_**~dang regacho**_

_Heres the thing….. he doesn't know her…. _

_**~Levina**_

_Not to annoy you or anything but _**ITS CALLED SUSPENSE AND I WANTED TO WAIT TILL I GOT DONE WITH EVERYONE ELSE'S FIRST CHAPTER BEFORE DOING THIS ONE!**

_**Sorry for yelling! **_

_**Please review and whatever else you wanna do!**_


	10. Lucy's Adventure into Hell

_**The Fallen Fairys **_

_**Chapter 10**_

**Wow now that I think about it… 10 chapters? Longest story I have ever written on Fanfiction….. on my page it may say that I only have 1 story but I have written so many more, I just deleted them all because I didn't like the way I written them.**

**Well onto the story! **

_**Lucy's Adventure into Hell**_

_~Lucy~_

I was walking along the river in town. I was on my way to the guild. It seemed like an ordinary day…. well as ordinary as a fallen angel on earth can have.

As soon as I made it to Fairy Tail I opened the doors to see everyone crowding around somewhere. I walked up to Levy who was trying to see what was happening.

"Hey Levy-Chan, what's going on?" I asked.

She turned to me and pulled me outside. She had the look of worry on her face.

"I'm so sorry Lu-Chan…. I must show you something," she said.

Levy started writing something. It turned into a pair of glasses and she handed them to me.

"Put them on….. They will show you what happened before you showed up," she explained.

I placed them on my face and I was immediately watching something.

_We were in the guild. Lisanna was sitting there talking to Natsu. She seemed nervous to be talking to him. _

_ "Natsu… I…. I… Like you_," _she looked away blushing. _

_ He had the most confused expression on his face. _

_ "I'm sorry but I can't say I like you ba-"he was cut off by Lisanna pressing her lips to his. _

_ Something in the room changed. Everything was normal but the aura had sadness written all over it. _

_ When their lips had parted…. Natsu's body hit the floor…. He wasn't breathing. _

_ "Natsu? NATSU!" she screamed. _

_ He didn't respond and everyone came running to see their Namaka lying dead on the floor. _

I quickly removed the glasses and fell crying. Levy came over and hugged me.

"Lu-Chan it's going to be okay! I'm sorry!" Levy said.

"Lisanna said she had fallen in love with another other then Natsu! But why did she still do this! Why did she have to kiss him!" I sobbed.

After 10 minutes of crying I went inside to find the guild master checking out the body telling everyone to leave. I ran up to the table that he had laid Natsu on.

"Lucy…I'm sorry…. He's gone….." He left without another word.

_~Normal POV~_

She was alone with the body of her lover. He was forever gone…. He sobbed silently into the table. She looked at him and slowly inched her face towards him. He may have been dead but she wanted to try to bring him back to life.

She pressed her lips to his and a tear fell slowly from her eyes. After her lips parted from Natsu's she sat there hoping something would happen but nothing. He was still dead….

She ran out of the Guild, and back to the apartment. She saw everyone there.

"Lucy I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for all this to happen!" Lisanna apologized.

"You said you had another one you loved! Why didn't you just stick with him! Now the one and only guy I loved is gone!" Lucy growled running into her bedroom.

"Lucy…. I-I didn't mean to…. I was caught up in the moment…. I'm sorry…." She started sobbing.

**This is where I end this because I am babysitting. **

**Lucy: What's with this dumb plot? **

**Natsu: Yea why did I have to die?**

**Me: well I couldn't really think of what to do next for you two so I decided why not everyone is waiting for someone to die**

**Natsu: THEN WHY ME!?**

**Me: Well… um…. HAPPY WANNA THANK THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED!?**

**Happy: Aye! We here would like to thank these people for reviewing to our lovely story in which I haven't been in lately**

_**LuckyLifeSmile**_

_You Crazed Mira! LOL_

_**MelodyKey**_

_They don't get sent back…yet_

_**GoldenRoseTanya**_

_JUSTTTTTT DIDDDDDDD_

_**Fairy x Hunter**_

_LOL_

_**Thegodeater**_

_Yes they need to put the kiss in the manga! They already did Erza and Jellal kissing!_

_**natsuxlucyONLY**_

_I'm sorry to make you sad from this chapter….._


	11. Lucy's Adventure into Hell part 2

_**The Fallen Fairys**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Lucy's Adventure into Hell part 2**_

_~Lucy~_

I sat next to a cherry blossom tree. My head was on my knees, tears streaming down my face as the wind caressed my face. I looked up at the morning sky….

I placed my hands together and closed my eyes.

_"God, please! Why does this fateful encounter have to end? Why did Lisanna betray me like this…. I love him! Please bring Natsu back to me! Please….. I-I Love him!" _

Tears raced down my face. I wanted more then ever to be wrapped in Natsu's arms.

"LUCY! LUCY!" someone repeatedly yelled.

The yelling got closer and closer. I turned my head to see an exhausted Gray running towards me.

"Gray what do you want?" I said.

"Na…Natsu….is… alive," he said between gasping for air, "He keeps saying I want Lucy."

"Let's go then!" I said.

Gray looked at me then smiled. We started running towards the Guild. When we got there everyone was partying.

"Gray-Sama! Your back! And you found Lucy!" Juvia smiled, "Now Lucy you need to get to Natsu Quickly!"

I shook my head and started off to find him.

"Lucy?" the words hit me like a bitch slap.

I turned to see Natsu standing there. Tears started falling again. I ran to him and immediately he wrapped his arms around me. He looked down on me and I looked up at him. Slowly our faces came closer and closer to each other….

A blinding white light shattered the room into silence. I felt Natsu's grip loosen then I felt him gone…. I tried to speak but couldn't….

Then something caught my eye. Feathers flying everywhere.

Wait…..Feathers!?

I felt a warm fuzzy feeling go through me….like when we found out Levy and Gajeel Kissed…. Wait a minute did….someone else kissed their love?

I looked around…..I still couldn't see anything. When the light seized, the entire guild was on the ground and all the angels were looking at each other.

I looked over and Lisanna was wearing a beautiful white dress and her angel wings came back. And there stood Laxus… the guild masters grandson (?) He stood there speechless.

"What's going on?" I heard Levy say.

I looked over Levy too had her dress on and wings out. Gajeel stood there confused.

"Why am I back into this dress? I already had true loves kiss…. My curse is lifted….," she said.

We all found this confusing.

_~2 hours later~_

We all sat in the guild…. Everyone was awake and Levy and Lisanna had changed back.

"Ugh….what happened?" Natsu asked holding his head.

"You fell asleep on yourself and fell on the floor," I lied.

"Well, let's go," he said.

He took my hand and started walking out. I didn't know where we were going but I didn't care, as long as I was with Natsu.

We ended up at the river in the middle of town. We sat there with out feet in the river. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Lucy….. I was thinking….. What happened to happy?" he asked.

"Now that you think of it….where is he?" I looked at him.

"Lets go look for him!" Natsu said, "But before that."

"Hmmm?" I said confused.

Then his lips pressed against mine.

The white light came again…. This time….. It was for me.

My wings expanded and my dress showed…. For now…. He looked at me with a smile, for he now knew of what I am.

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**Happy: Aye! Thanks for reviewing too!**_

_**~MelodyKey**_

_**~LuckyLifeSmile**_

_**~GoldenRoseTanya**_

___**Thegodeater**_

___**natsuxlucyONLY**_

_**~Fairy x Hunter**_


	12. the days that shouldn't exist

_**The Fallen Fairys**_

_**12**_

_**The days that shouldn't exist**_

_Levy and I were dancing around. Our wings were out and out dresses flowed gently in the wind. Why are there only us? Where are the others? Then everything started turning black. Levy disappeared and my wings disappeared away with her. My dress turned black and covered in blood. I turned around to see Natsu dead on the ground, blood oozing out of his. _

_ "NATSU NATSU WAKE UP PLEASE! I LOVE YOU!" Lucy was screaming. _

_ Her face turned and looked at me. _

_ "You did this is to him! How could you!" she yelled. _

_The words kept repeating and repeating. Her face started melting. I turned around and started running away. Tears came down my face. 'I'm sorry! I'm sorry!' I tried to scream but couldn't. _

_ "Lisanna…" someone said gently. _

_ I stopped running. _

_ "Lisanna please… Turn around… I need you to turn around…" _

_ I slowly turned around to see a face. It made the dream go back to the light. I slowly came up to him. Slowly our lips came closer and closer…_

"Lisanna! Wake up!" Mirajane said.

"Huh, oh okay," I got up and went to take a shower.

**~2 hours later~**

I was sitting at a table in the guild. A party was going on because Natsu had woken up not knowing he was dead for about 3 days. i was alone because everyone was surrounding Natsu. The doors opened and Lucy came running in.

"Looks like another curse is going to be lifted soon," I sighed.

I felt someone sit next to me.

"Hey, long times no see," a male voice said.

"I'm not in the mood to talk," I growled.

"Aw come on Lisanna," he said.

I turned to see Laxus.

"Laxus, where have u been lately?" I asked.

He wrapped his arms around me.

"Busy," he said.

"Very descriptive," I said.

**~2 minutes of boring talking later~**

"Shut up!" I said.

"No it's fun watching you blush like that…. It makes you look adorable!" he said.

A blush went across my face.

And soon enough…. He lips were pressed to mine. And the room lit up with a white light. And I felt so relaxed and then I felt my wings break out.

I knew now….. My curse was lifted.

_**Yea yea I know that this chapter sucked chicken balls. I'm extremely frustrated with school starting and everyone being a jackass around me. If u haven't noticed I'm a violent person that when angered I like to punch things. **_

_**Happy: I would like to thank the following for reviewing:**_

_**Jasmine-.-Momo-chan**_

_**Thegodeater**_

_**piranha pk**_

_**GoldenRoseTanya**_

_**Fairy x Hunter**_


	13. Special Chapter

_**The Fallen Fairys**_

_**Special Chapter**_

_**Yes this doesn't even make sense but it fits in anyway**_

_**But before you get to the story… **_

_**Authors Update**_

_**(Since I haven't posted one yet)**_

_You guys are telling me that the story is good and stuff but me personally…. I don't think it is. I feel as if I have been rushing the chapters and I honestly think I could make this story better. But what I have been giving you bad chapters. I'm honestly a very good writer when I take the time to write it. I only write the chapters when I have free time which is almost like never anymore. And I only write when I get one little idea from the last chapter or the reviews. _

_So I honestly am going to try to make this story better. If I am not please inform me via Pm or review. If u decide to Pm me if u want something to happen in the story I can try to make it happen if it's possible. But there are some rules to this. _

_~if u want to me change the pairing that will NEVER happen. _

_That's just about it._

_Anyways to your special chapter to make this story go on faster! Since school is starting and I wont be able to make chapters easily. _

_**~Normal POV~**_

It was a normal day for the girls at the guild. Only 3 of the 5 angels have been lifted from the curse.

Levy and Gajeel Kissed

Lisanna and Laxus Kissed

Lucy and Natsu Kissed

(No this is not how I meant for it to go all coincidence)

"Everybody! I have an announcement!" The Guild Master yelled.

Everyone stopped fighting and started up at the midget, guild master.

"Because someone requested it! Fairy Tail is holding a Ball and is holding it here in the guild. You have until Friday to find a date and to get dressed to come to the ball!" he announced.

_**~Hours later and Erza's POV~**_

__I was walking on a bath on my way home from a mission I had accepted an hour ago. Nothing seemed to be wrong but I felt as if something wasn't right. I heard something behind me. I turned around and saw a black figure. I immediately got a sword and pinned the person to the ground with the knife to their neck.

"Let up! Gees I didn't mean to scare you!" a familiar voice said.

"Why are you following me, you jackass of a ruler," I said.

His blue hair lay on the ground and his eyes stared up at me. His tattoo on his face seemed to glow as he lay there.

_~Jellal/Gerard~_

Her Beautiful Red hair seemed to fall from behind her ear as she glared down at me. Her beautiful brown eyes that started down at me. Everything seemed to be pulled together by her beautiful skin.

"It seems as if I have fallen for you," I confessed, "I haven't stopped thinking about you since the last time I saw you!"

"W-what?" She stuttered.

"What I'm saying is… I Love You."

_~Mirajane~_

I was standing outside in a park with Lisanna when her boyfriend and a friend of his came up. He came up and we started talking. It was all going good until Laxus brought up the Angel thing. I pulled him off to the side.

"We specifically told you NEVER to bring that up when people who don't know about it is around!" I growled.

"Oh sorry! I thought it was okay since he was there and all," he said angrily.

Something was making us angry…. We didn't know what.

"SO! HE PASSED OUT WHEN IT HAPPENED! HE'S NOT SUPPOSE TO KNOW!"

"PSSSSSHHHT" he said turning around and walking back to Lisanna.

I followed him. I walked up to him and punched him in the face. He came back and then punched me back. Then a full out brawl happened.

_~Lisanna~_

"Stop fighting!" I yelled.

They didn't hear me. They were fighting it out for real. Mirajane had released her power, Laxus did too.

"Satan Soul….. No Nii-Chan…" I said.

"I believe we are screwed now…aren't we," Freed said.

"Yea…. We need to break up the fight! Help me please!" I pleaded.

"Yea, you can get Laxus, it should be easier for you," he said.

I nodded and turned and ran towards them. I turned into a bird and flew between them.

"Stop This!" I yelled.

They transformed back and kept of fighting.

_ 'Your kidding me right!?' _

I ran up to Laxus and tried to pull Laxus away as Freed pulled Mira away. I pulled Laxus towards a park bench and sat him down. I didn't see where freed took Mira-Nii but I knew he was probably trying to calm her down.

_~Erza~_

"You…..Love…..Me….." I stuttered.

I got off of him and sat on the ground looking at him. He sat up and looked at me. We seemed to be getting closer and closer to each other. He got his face closer and closer to mine. Then I felt his nice warm lips against mine.

A bright light shown and my wings had made their appearance for the first time since the fall. My Dress flowed out like a hurricane had blown through.

When our lips parted he looked at me.

"You truly are an angel," he smiled.

_~Mirajane~_

"How can I calm down? He almost blew one of me and my sister's secrets!" I said.

"Calm down, its fine, even if he had said it I would have not told anyone!" he said.

I leaned back on a tree rubbing my forehead. All this fighting had given me a headache. A sudden feeling had come over me. My eyes went wide and it made me smile. I turned around the tree and saw my sister has her wings and dress exposed. And everyone was passed out. I turned too freed….. He was awake and looking at me with a confused expression. This was odd.

"Wait I'm the only one left…." I said.

"What are you talking about?" he said.

"It's something about me and my sister's secret, the reason why everyone around us is passed out," I said.

He looked around. When he was about to look in the direction of where my sister was, I pulled him over and pushed him against the tree then looked to see my sister was still with her wings out.

"That was a close one," I said.

"Mirajane! Lisanna needs you!" Laxus yelled.

"Stay here and do not looked beyond this tree," I told Freed.

I walked over to Lisanna and Laxus.

"We have a problem….." I said.

"What is it?" Lisanna asked.

"It's Freed….. He's not passed out…. he is awake, I told him not to look here….since Lisanna looks like this," I said.

"What!? This is weird…. It didn't happen with the rest of the guys!" Lisanna said.

"Yes I know! It's probably because I'm the only one left…. And I….." my face flushed.

"You Like Freed?" Laxus said.

A bright light showed around Lisanna and she went back to normal.

"Freed you can come out now," Laxus said.

He came out and walked over to where we were.

"Freed and I talk to you for a minute?" Laxus said.

"Sure," He said.

Laxus and Freed walked away for a minute. We watched them walk away, as he walked away he turned his head and did the 'Give it a minute', I was confused. When they came back Freed was blushing like crazy.

"Um…. Why are you blushing?" I smiled.

"n-n-n-no reason…." He said as Laxus pushed on his shoulder.

"Hey, Mirajane how bout you and I go to the Ball thing," Freed asked.

"Okay, Sounds fun," I blushed.

_**Well I finally figured out a way to fit MirajaneXFreed into this story. Even if it doesn't sound like something they would do… I made them as if they were teenager's lol**_

_**Happy: Aye! Special Thanks to those who reviewed!**_

_**Me: It seems as if you Reviewers are going into smaller and smaller numbers….. What happened….?**_

_**Special Thanks to:**_

___**piranha pk**_

___**Fairy x Hunter**_

___**natsuxlucyONLY**_

___**Jasmine-.-Momo-chan**_

_Thank you for Reviewing! _

_Thanks for Reading too!_


	14. The Love between us

_**The Fallen Fairys **_

_**Chapter 14**_

_**The Love between us**_

_ I looked around and everything seemed to be falling apart. One by one we each disappeared. _

_ "LEVY!" I screamed as the look of sheer horror placed itself on Levy's face. She looked over at me and disappeared. _

_ Tears dreamed down my face as I tried to grab for Levy, but it was too late. _

_**~Normal POV~**_

They were all getting ready for the Ball. The door knocked for the 4th time tonight. They already had Gray, Natsu, and Laxus fighting in the other room while waiting for them. Lucy walked up to the door and opened it to find a Gajeel, dying to get out of his suit already.

"You know there is no need to try to escape that monkey suit. Just loosen it up a bit and go and TRY not to fight with Laxus, Natsu, and Gray in the other room," She said letting him in.

One by one they finally started finished getting ready…one by one they left with their dates. All of them were excited to be with their loves, and even excited for the ball.

One by one they showed up at the ball. One by one they gathered on the dance floor to dance.

_**~Mirajane~**_

__It felt like a dream. I was slow dancing with Freed. I was hoping that my face wasn't flushed like Freed's was. I giggled every single time I looked up to see him flushed face. His red face made him even cuter to look at.

"Wow, you really suck at dancing," I heard someone giggle.

I looked over to see a petite blunette that looked beautiful dancing with a tall black haired iron dragon. He started laughing with her. And to my surprise I see him clench his fist to make something out of iron. Then he placed something in her hair, it was an iron rose.

I smiled and then looked over to my other side to see Lucy dancing with Natsu. He was holding her close and she was smiling and had her arms wrapped around him. It was so cute.

As we started rotating while slow dancing. I looked over and saw Juvia dancing with Gray…..Well it wasn't really dancing they were more of cuddling while looking like dancing.

I looked to the other side; Lisanna looked Beautiful with Laxus dancing next to her.

I looked back up at Freed. He looked down at me. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me. His face came down near mine and our lips met. A sensation went through my body and the room went white. I couldn't see anything. When I felt my lips part from his and I felt my wings sprout.

"This is the secret I was told not to tell," I told him.

_**~Normal Pov~**_

_ Tears seeped down everyone's face. Two new lovers had kissed at once, without even knowing. Now they all stood in a ball room, it didn't have any walls or ceiling, just a polished marble floor. _

_ Everyone looked around clueless not knowing what had happened. The couples felt the sudden urge… they went to their loves and all at once, they kissed. One by one they started slow dancing. _

_ Their wings weren't showing but their dresses were more beautiful then ever. The guys were wearing white suits and black dress shirts. _

_ Their dances showed angelic moves. It was a normal slow dance but something about this room, something about the formal wear they are wearing made them looked like…like…Angels._

_**Ending This for now. I have to go to bed and I wanted to update the story so you know I'm alive. This story may seem like a happy ending but….. You never know I am an evil almost 15 year old freshman…mwahahahahaahahahahaha : D**_

_**Thanks to These Reviews, I LOVE YOU GUYS **_

___**GoldenRoseTanya**_

_**~Levina**_

_**Its fine lol**_

_**~piranha pk**_

___**Jasmine-.-Momo-chan**_

_**~natsuxlucyONLY**_

**No I do not only want reviews on this. I am just a almost 15 year old who likes to know if she's doing good on her writing because I want to be an author when I grow up. **


	15. Shortest Chapter Yet

_**The Fallen Fairys**_

_**15**_

_**Shortest chapter yet….**_

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Sorry it's a very short chapter but it's all I am able to do these past couple weeks. I've got homework and theater club I got to do….. Even though I'm an understudy for a play that not many people got parts in…. I'm one of 2 freshman who made the cast. Well anyways…. Heres your chapter update that's like 5 paragraphs long….**_

_**~Erza~**_

__Angel like moves soon ended as everyone seemed to fade. Wait…..fade….?

I looked to my right; Juvia was slowly fading into dust. She was looking around in terror; the guys were all in the middle of what not looked like a giant circle. I looked at my hands; they were disappearing like dust in the wind. I felt terrified.

_**~Lucy~**_

__I was looking around me, the guys were now falling to the ground one by one, and I couldn't understand this at all. One minute we were happily dancing, like angels and now everything was going wrong.

The room was spinning and I felt alone. I saw one by they would closed their eyes and fall to the ground, just to turn into dust. I stood there, disappearing trying to fight back the temptation. I wanted to live, not turn to dust.

It was getting harder and harder to fight it. I looked…. Juvia, Erza, Lisanna, Mirajane, had fallen to dust; Levy was standing there, disappearing. My eyes opened wide when I saw her fall to her knees. There she looked at me and smiled. She mumbled a few words, and then her eyes fell. She dropped face first into the ground, disappearing into dust.

"LEVYYYYY!" I screamed.

It was too late….she was gone…. I looked around one last time. The guys had fallen to the ground but their bodies had laid there, lifeless. Tears sprouted from by eyes.

"N….at….su…."

Everything had gone black….

**Like I said….it's short….. Sorry if it went from one part to the other… I didn't actually remember where I left off and sorry if I'm forgetting characters….. I forget them sometimes **

**Thanks to the reviewers:**

_**Artemisia323**_

_**GoldenRoseTanya**_

_**Jasmine-.-Momo-chan**_

_**natsuxlucyONLY**_


	16. Enlightend Chapter Much

_**The Fallen Fairys **_

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Finally an Update! Yayyy! No need to go crazy my readers. I've been so busy that I'm never on my laptop. Well it's near Halloween and we here where I live have no school because the teachers got sick and tired of us already. Anyways here's your chapter. **_

_~Lucy~_

_ Drip…drip…drip… the cold despairing air sent shivers down my spine. Fog rolled up from nowhere. I felt more and more tears run down my face with every step I took. _

_ "LUCY! HELP!" I heard a familiar voice scream. _

_ "Levy?" I yelled. _

_ Screaming ran through my ears. I ran towards the screaming and came up with nothing. The screaming continued…but there was no trace of it. _

"Lucy! Lucy! Lucy! Wake up!" someone shook me awake.

My eyes opened wide. I couldn't believe where I was. Clouds lined the ground and bright light was everywhere. I was having a nightmare in front of the holiest places ever.

**"Back so soon? I thought you would take longer ladies," **a voice boomed at us.

"Well you sent us for failure but we cannot fail you," Levy smiled.

**"Well, I do admit I have some good angels but you all have forsaken me but showed that you can still get work done," **he said.

"So what happens next?" Erza asked.

**"I want to bring you all back to me, be with me again my angels."**

Footsteps came from behind. Lisanna and Mirajane walked to the front of the group.

"WE HAVE BEEN PUT TO EARTH TO BREAK A CURSE! WE HAVE BROKEN IT WITH LITTLE HARDSHIPS! I REFUSE TO COME BACK FOR I WANT TO STAY WITH THE MAN I LOVE AND WANT TO BE WITH!" Mirajane yelled.

"I want to stay with Laxus," Lisanna said, innocently.

"If you will, I want to stay with Gerard/Jellal!" Erza said.

"I want to stay with Gray-sama!" Juvia said.

"I wish to stay with Natsu!" I said.

**God looked over to Levy. **

** "Do you also wish to stay with the man you love?" he asked her. **

"I'm sorry to displease you but yes I wish to, too," she said, not bothering to look at him.

**"You have not displeased me. I am happy with your choices because I know you will make the right choices. I'm going to send you all back to where you want to be," he smiled. **

With a smile I thanked him. He sent us back one by one, saying goodbye, until they meet again.

**That's all because I have an awesome Idea for the next chapter but I need time to write it so ya…. Oh yea sorry for the irrelevant dream. It was to see if ya would believe which should happen… if that makes any sense to you at all. **

** Thanks to my awesome Reviewers!**

__ _**Levina**_

___**piranha pk**_

___**GoldenRoseTanya**_

___**Jasmine-.-Momo-chan**_

_**~Erza scarlet**_

_**I find it awesome that if I get 9 reviews I would have 100 reviews. Makes me smile when ever I think of it. it's a big change from getting no reviews or like 20 reviews… oh well **_

_**Have a nice day :D**_


	17. The End

_**The Fallen Fairys**_

_**Chapter 17**_

_**I honestly forgot what I was going to make this chapter about. I'm making this in the 41 minutes I have till my ipod touch gets done updating so I can freaking play on it and not putting a passcode on it…. anyway…..**_

~Levy~

I woke up with a jolt. I was sitting upright in bed breathing hard.

"Levy, what's wrong?" My half asleep fiancé asked me.

"Nothing just a bad dream…." I said between breaths.

"Go back to bed then, tomorrows a big day for us," he said falling asleep again.

I lied back down and fell asleep again.

~noon the next day~

I sat there in my white dress while Lucy was doing my hair. Her extended belly had kept bumping into me. Any day now she would be due.

"Lu-Chan maybe we should have someone else do my hair since your long way with your little one now. Hey when is your wedding anyway?" I laughed.

"It's not till this little one can carry her flower basket," she giggled.

Then out of nowhere there was a knock at the door.

"Levy, you have 15 minutes till you HAVE to be out there everyone is waiting and in their seats," Natsu said with his head poking into the doorway.

It seemed like seconds. My hair was done and now Lucy was now putting my veil on me and handing me my flowers and leaving to take her seat.

As I walked in, everyone stood up and smiled at me. I walked slowly down the isle. I saw Erza with her husband Gerard/Jellal. I was Juvia and her fiancé Gray with their newborn. Lisanna with her fiancé Laxus. Mirajane with her Husband Freed and their 2 year old little girl. I saw Lucy standing there with her fiancé Natsu. Lucy looked gorgeous with her dress and baby bump. And finally I looked straight to see Gajeel. There smiling at me.

At the end of the vows and crud, our lips met and the crowd started cheering. Then we turn to face them when Gajeel picked me up bridal style and started walking down the isle with me. I laughed.

~15 months later~

It was Christmas and Gajeel sat by the Tree playing with our little girl Celia. She was giggling. The door bell rang and I wobbled my way to the door. 2nd child was showing now. When I opened the door I came to find a bunch of snow covered faces, here for a Christmas party. I couldn't help but laugh. Here showing up was Lucy and Natsu with their 2 little girls, Gray and Juvia with their son, Lisanna and Laxus with their Newborn Son, Mirajane and Freed with their son and Daughter, and Erza and Gerard/Jellal with their daughter.

Exchanging gifts made the kids happy and drinks were passed around except for me and Erza who was with our pregnant bellies. The night was fun. Especially when all the kids fell fast asleep on the floor.

**The End**

I want to thank all my readers for staying and reading this. I know this chapter made no sense but I had to end it on a happy note….and with my favorite character. I have no other Ideas to keep this story going but I will write more stories if you guys keep reading my stories. You guys are the best and make this 15 year old (ON DECEMBER 1ST! LESS THEN 2 WEEKS AWAY! HECK YEA) very happy.

I would LOVE to thank these people for Reviewing

_~Erza scarlet_

_~GoldenRoseTanya_

_~Levina_

_~piranha pk_

_Jasmine-.-Momo-chan_

I have no free time to write every single person who reviewed my story ever so to all the people who reviewed this story at any time, Thank you.

And if you hate me because you didn't understand what happened… well I'm sorry you're confused and I hope sooner or later you will figure it out.

Well thank you for your reviews and your time for reading all this even thought most of you don't read it anyway

Well, I hope this last chapter will get me to my 100 reviews I want. If not…. Well my luck sucks. This is the most reviews I have ever gotten on a story and I'm happy for that.

Well bye


End file.
